1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic switches and, in particular, to quantum interference switches.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Switches are used in a variety of devices, such as microprocessors, application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), memory chips, and the like. Currently available switches have limitations, however, in that most of them are based on a field effect. For example, the electric field caused by the applied voltage changes the barrier height for electrons or holes in the switch and thus, either passes or blocks the current through the switch.